


I Won’t.

by ASignificantUsername



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Black’s called Honey, Honey uses He/She/They pronouns but I only used They/Them here, Other, Swearing, The Skeld (Among Us), The impostor version of Honey is a plant species, They’re an Oc of mine, how do I tag things, pink’s just a random impostor design idea I made up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASignificantUsername/pseuds/ASignificantUsername
Summary: “What?”“You heard me. I’m not going to help you.”
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	I Won’t.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I concocted some time ago in google docs. Thought I might as well post it here. 
> 
> My first fic to be posted here.

“What?”  
“You heard me. I’m not going to help you.”

In a flash, Honey was slammed against the wall, pinned off the ground, by one hand on their throat. Their pink capturer snarled, their glass teeth revealing themselves from their disguise as a part of the ‘suit’. They forced a calm expression on their face; if they had a heart, it’d be racing, surely. Honey cursed their poor luck; most imposters were at least a bit taller than crewmates, but they had been stuck on that damned planet so long that they were a good bit shorter than everyone else. They didn’t mind, most of the time, the short jokes didn’t bother them, because after all, their short stature was only temporary. Not to mention it dissuaded some suspicion on them; the more…’experienced’ crewmates had caught on about the height of imposters.

Of course, everything has its pros and cons, and this was one of the cons. “You’d better be fucking joking.” Honey could see more glass-like teeth down the throat of Pink.(they had just joined this crew; far from a know-name basis.)  
“I’m not joking. I’m not going to help you kill anybody.” They couldn’t stop their voice from wavering. Pink’s hand crashed down barely a few inches from their head, their pink-to-purple sharp talons revealing themselves to scratch at the metal wall. “And why the fuck not? Don’t tell me you’ve gone soft for people who’d throw you out in an instant if they learned what you really are.”

“I haven’t. It’s just my goals are different than yours, and them being alive would be better for me.” Honey took in a deep breath as the other’s hand came to scratch a small line onto the side of their face with a finger. “And what could be so goddamned different that you’d risk getting yourself thrown out for?” They stared at the pink imposter, their eyes that hid behind a glass-like layer of skin squinting. “That’s none of your business.” 

“Is that so? Then what’s stopping me from blaming it on you? An imposter is an imposter at the end of the day, after all.” Honey’s breath hitched. “There’s nothing stopping you. But I could do the same.” They couldn’t let the other get under their skin, neither layer of it. The pink one hissed, once again annoyed. They backed off, letting Honey drop to the floor with a thud. Readjusting their hat, they got up, their gaze never leaving Pink. Their claws were flexing and their teeth were gritted, seemingly deep in thought. They then turned to face Honey, who got into a defensive stance.

The door— which had been closed all of this time- they were in the reactor room— suddenly opened, and to both of their luck nobody was there. They readjusted their white suit that matched their hat, watching as Pink’s body disguised itself again. Pink took one good glare at them before turning to walk out of the reactor. Once they were sure pink had left, they walked out of the reactor as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Idk 
> 
> I have a sequel or whatever in the works. Maybe I’ll get around to finishing that.  
> Probably not but eh.


End file.
